the missing link
by snow warrior chizuru
Summary: i do not own hakuouki
1. Chapter 1

_**It was a long dreadfully hot day. I had just finished my chores, and was on my way back to my room when i heard a voice call out to**__**me "Yo, chizuru-chan! wanna go get some dangos with us?" **_

**_I tuned to see who it was and found it to be nagakura-san accompanied by harada-san and Heisuke-kun. _**

**_I smiled "thank you for the offer, but I am afraid i will have to take a rain check"_**

**_a concerned look crossed Heisuke usually carefree features. "is something wrong, you never have turned down a offer to eat dango with us before."_**

_"__**I fine." I said with the best reassuring smile I had to offer.**_

**_harada-san looked at me, his eyes narrowed as he determined if I was telling the truth. "chizuru-chan you better not be lying to us._**

**_I started to feel uneasy. there was something in his voice that said lying would be fatal "well...""_**

**_"well what?"_**

**_"well... actually... I have been feeling a little faint from all the heat."_**

**_harada-san expression softened "chizuru-chan if your not feeling well you don't have to push your self for our sake."_**

**_"yeah!" nagakura-san pitched in " if you feel sick you should rest"_**

**_I smiled "thank you for being concerned, I think i'll take you advice and take a nap."_**

**_"good girl" said harada-san as he placed his hand on my head "now please allow us to escort you back to your room" _**


	2. Chapter 2

once we reached my room, I thanked them for their kindness.

"chizuru-chan if you need anything don't hesitate to call." said nagakura-san with a gentle smile

"yeah!" shouted Heisuke-kun. "all you have to do is call and we'll come running!"

"Heisuke! stop shouting. you'll only going to make her feel worse." scolded harada-san

"I was just trying to reassure her we will be there for her!" he said trying to defend himself

"Heisuke, men don't make up excuses." nagakura-san replied in a serious tone".

"that's mean Shinpachi-san!" whined Heisuke-kun

I laughed and they all looked at me in confusion "is something wrong?" asked Heisuke-kun

"n-no." I said between laughter

a gentle smile sweep over harada-san's face "good things come to those who smile. so, I'm sure you'll feel better in no time flat."

my face lit up with a smile "yes!"

"now go rest" he replied in a kind voice

"ok. thank you again for escorting me back to my room." I said as I slid the door open to my room

"not a problem." replied nagakura-san

I was about to step into my room when my legs crumbled beneath me and I felt myself falling

someone arms wrap around me and someone scream my name but before I could reply everything around me went black.


	3. Chapter 3

i awoke to the sound of footsteps and whispers

i'll looked around the room. where am i?

i could see a small ray of light coming through a opening at the door. i tried to reach out to it but found myself unable to move. i panicked and let a small yelp of fear.

someone outside the room heard me and quickly opened the door.

who was he? he had red hair and yellow eyes, and looked very familiar.

his eyes grow wide. "chi-chizuru." he looked at me for a couple more seconds then took of running down the hall.

i heard him scream "chizuru! chizuru's awake!"

who was he talking to and... who's chizuru?


	4. Chapter 4

if you would be kind enough to please review. i am a new writer, and I need to now what others think of my story. feel free to leave ideas for later chapter. thank you very mush

(sorry I may not upload story often I am in school)

~snow warrior Yuki :) ~


	5. Chapter 5

time seemed to pass slowly as the minutes ticked by. soon the sound of heavy foot steps could be heard. they soon stopped in front of the already open door way. when I looked up I saw a tall man with raven black hair, with violet eyes like dangers that seemed to pierce my soul.

the man walked over to where I was laying and knelt down beside me. "its ok chizuru. dr. matsamoto is on his way here right now." he gently layed his hand on my fore-head. who was he? I must now him. who is he? think.

no matter how hard I tried to remember him. I couldn't. I looked up into his eyes. I knew I would probably regret this but I have to ask. I have to know.

"please don't mind me asking but who are you?"

i heard a sharp intake of air from the younger male behind him. a bewildered came a crosses the face of the man I had asked. "chizuru what do you mean, who am I?"


End file.
